Webcomic Wiki talk:Footer
Suggestions for this page Some questions to consider *What should the criteria for adding wikis to the footer be? (Other than being a wiki about a webcomic.) *Should we remove inactive wikis? *Should we include wikis that are not hosted by wikia/fandom? --Ineni (talk) 01:54, May 11, 2017 (UTC) *Perhaps we should consider a wiki invalid of being added if: **It contains less than 20 pages **It was created less than 3 months ago **Its content is deemed to be adult or higher than teen (e.g. Bishops of Bastards) **The webcomic it talks about hasn't been released or has less than 2 chapters' worth of updates **The wiki is not about individual webcomics or a webcomic collective like MS Paint Adventures (Bad Webcomics would be invalid if it was hosted on Wikia, for example) **They have not contacted this wiki or posted on Wikia to ask to be added (with some exceptions) **The wiki is not active (see my second point) My reasoning is that the footer would always have to updated because of the sheer number of webcomics (and wikis) that have been, will be, and are being created daily. Also, it would be an extremely tedious process to look for new web comic wikis. That said, if there's somehow a huge webcomic wiki that has some how escaped our notice, then I would say to add it. *I don't think removing inactive wikis does any good. The main reason that footer exists (in my opinion) is to make people aware that the web comic(s) they are interested in may have wikis associated with them. Inactive wikis are also prone to sudden ressurrection (if the subject is still relevant) or are fine as they are (if they seem "complete") **...That being said, I don't think that adding inactive wikis is necessarily a good thing *That's a good question. I'm not sure if I'd want to go scour the internet for webcomic wikis and clutter the footer, though. Perhaps adding big sites to Webcomic Websites would be more appropriate. What do you think? ~'ironwestie' (talk to me) 04:07, May 11, 2017 (UTC) *I think those are reasonable ideas, I'll add them to the page. *Good points. *Actually, I think it would be best to just add external webcomic wiki communities under the "external links" section of the comic's article so they don't clutter one page. --Ineni (talk) 00:42, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Adding The Huniverse Wiki Trying out a new form we might want to use in the future. *'Name:' Huniverse Wiki *'Subject': Superhero webcomic syndicate "HUniverse" or "Heroes Unite Universe" (On The Duck, http://www.theduckwebcomics.com/Heroes_Alliance/) *'Location:' Wikia, http://huniverse.wikia.com/wiki/ *Statistics: **Administrators: (2) **Last admin. edit: July 21, 2016 by Irrevenant **Last user edit: May 10, 2017 by Zenmorph **Pages: 309 (AllPages) *'Reasoning / notes': Seemingly broad scope with at least 15 webcomics, but mostly focuses on characters. On simpler side, since infobox templates seem to be ignored. Still active, however, and covers a lot of webcomics. ~'ironwestie' (talk to me) 04:56, May 19, 2017 (UTC)